


Krawat

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“no, i’ll do your tie for you shut up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krawat

Steve wbiegł do budynku w ostatniej chwili. Widział jak Williams nerwowo spaceruje po korytarzu, co chwila zerkając na zegarek.

\- Czy choć raz mógłbyś być na czas?! - wrzasnął na bruneta, kiedy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Przecież zdążyłem. - McGarrett wyszczerzył zęby z uśmiechu i wyciągnął pomięty krawat z kieszeni. - Były pewne komplikacje po drodze.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Daj mi to. - Danny wyrwał mu materiał z ręki.

\- Hej...

\- Nie. Ja zawiążę twój krawat. Zamknij się. - Danny wygładził jeszcze pomiętą koszulę partnera i weszli do pomieszczenia, akurat kiedy Grace wychodziła na scenę, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy zobaczyła, że zdążyli akurat na wręczenie jej dyplomu.


End file.
